The present invention relates to a laminating device particularly for laminating plates, for example identification cards comprised of at least one inner data and/or information-carrying foil of plastics and at least two transparent protective outer foils for the front and the rear sides of the card.
The lamination devices of the foregoing type normally include a press including a heat transferring device and a pressure stamp.
Conventional laminating devices comprise at least one metallic block positioned in a press and provided with cooling fins and a heating element disposed below the metallic block and formed substantially of two fiber glass mats, between which resistance heating paths are provided. Heat generated in the heating element is transmitted to the metallic block which is heated up thereby. Cooling of the metallic block takes place during the laminating or welding process so that the metallic block is not heated up to a welding temperature.
After the lamination or welding has taken place the metallic block is to be again recooled.
For the acceleration of the laminating process it is provided in the conventional device that the cooling is not entirely completed while the pressed product is in the press. The press is opened and cards are removed from the press and transported to a cooling station. This procedure, however, is time-consuming and requires a great deal of electrical energy so that the manufacture of identification cards is rather expensive.